Today's computers support a wide variety of interface technologies for communicating with peripheral devices. Different interface technologies provide different advantages depending on the type of peripheral device being connected. Each interface technology may have its own communication protocol, pin layout, and physical connector style, among other differences. As a result, most computers provide a wide variety of connector styles to support a variety of interface technologies, which adds to the cost of such devices and places a burden on the user to correctly identify which connector style is suitable for a particular peripheral device.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 104 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.